Lost Arc
After Max Endoso calms down, Kyoko Kirigiri walks into the infirmary to announce that the Hall has received a new graduate, who turns out to be Kyoko's classmate Toko Fukawa. Max, Kyoko, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Hajime Hinata, Byakuya Togami (under duress), and Chiaki Nanami all welcome Toko into the Hall and Toko decides to align with the Hall's regiment of the Future Foundation. Byakuya states that he plans to leave for Jabberwock Island, seemingly happy that he and Toko are in opposing factions. As Kyoko and Chiaki go to survey the destroyed kitchen, Max asks Toko if anyone has anything to worry about from her other personality Genocider Syo. Toko reassures Max that her other half won't harm anyone if no one harms "Master" (Byakuya). Hajime returns to the infirmary to find that Dels Kibara (Kibara), who should have been in recovery, has disappeared. Byakuya notices Hajime running around in a panic and is eventually told by Hajime that Kibara has gone missing. This development draws the attention of Toko, Fuyuhiko, Chiaki, and Kyoko, who all agree that Kibara needs to be found before any further havoc is created. As Kyoko suggests that they split up to cover more ground in the Hall, Chiaki hears laughter. A monitor eventually drops from the ceiling of the Main Hall, revealing Kibara as well as his injured head. Kibara states that he will punish anyone who knows Max - in essence, everyone residing in the Hall. Kibara suggests once again that the residents platy another Zero-Sum/Killing Game, which everyone disagrees to. Gun turrets then appear and engage from everywhere in the Main Hall, and Kyoko states that Kibara is not in his right mind due to all of his recent head injuries. Kibara starts to agree with Kyoko but suddenly tells a nameless person/entity to "get out of his head" and Kibara starts to hit himself on his already injured head. Kibara has enough sense about him to retract the turrets before he pleads for help. Kyoko tells the group that finding Kibara before he hurts himself any worse is crucial. Everyone moves to follow Kyoko to Kibara's office first, except for Chiaki who volunteers to check the library. Chiaki then splits away to go to the library while everyone else follows Kyoko to the first-floor boys' bathroom. Kyoko boosts Fuyuhiko up to the ceiling tile entrance while Kyoko, Toko, and Hajime stay in the bathroom. Fuyuhiko searches the office in vain while Hajime hears a voice calling for help. While Kyoko is suggesting additional places to look, the voice repeats its plea for help. Fuyuhiko hears the voice, as does everyone else gathered in the bathroom. Hajime moves to follow the voice, with Kyoko close behind.. until she realizes that Fuyuhiko needs a way down from Kibara's office. She helps Fuyuhiko down and she, Fuyuhiko, and Toko resume following Hajime. The three join back up with Hajime as Hajime is checking the walls a little further past the Main Hall entryway. Hajime and Kyoko both hear someone or something tapping on glass inside of what should be a solid wall. Hajime goes back to the infirmary for the pickaxe, listens for the best spot to hit, and breaks the wall with the pickaxe to reveal a fairly large-sized glass cage. The resident of the cage is Dels, who does not appear to be a clone from the Last Stand competition game. Hajime quickly explains that Kibara and Dels are twins and not clones of each other. Dels is appreciative of hearing and seeing potential assistance and asks if Kibara has been defeated. Kyoko admits that Kibara is hiding from the Hall residents. Hajime asks Dels to stand back, and Dels complies as Hajime breaks the cage open with two swings of the pickaxe. Kyoko questions the validity of Dels actually being real, and Toko suggests a DNA test. Dels states that he wouldn't have been locked in a cage and that he would not be alive if he was a clone. This leads to Hajime questioning if the Kibara he treated was a clone too, which Dels dispels by stating that Kibara had checked on him (Dels) earlier and Kibara's head was obviously wounded. Dels notices that Hajime has gotten "a haircut" and calls Hajime "Izuru". Hajime explains that he is actually Hajime Hinata and not Izuru Kamakura, which leads to Dels insulting Hajime for Hajime being a "loser" (Reserve Course Student) and for throwing away his girlfriend (Chiaki) for "talent". Dels makes no apologies, then claims to know where Kibara is. Kyoko is distrustful, then relents as the group doesn't have much of a choice but to believe Dels since Kibara is losing his mind. Before Dels officially introduces himself as the Ultimate Psychopath, he has a short conversation with Hajime and Kyoko about how Dels expected more death at Hope's Peak Academy. Dels then claims to not like to kill like Kibara does, but if Dels is given the chance to kill, he will. In a fit of anime logic, the most recent graduate Mikan Tsumiki joins the conversation and complemented by Kyoko for being skilled enough to assist Hajime (because lord knows he needed the help by this point). Dels convinces Mikan to align with the Future Foundation due to Kibara being a "nutjob", and the nature of Kibara's head injury is explained to Mikan. At this point, Kyoko mentions that she, Hajime, Fuyuhiko, and Dels were all discussing what Hope's Peak Academy had previously done to Hajime, Dels, and Kibara (The Kamakura and Kibara Projects, respectively.). Dels asks if they really want to know, but is evasive and points them in the direction of the library when he redirects the conversation to where Kibara went. While Dels, Kyoko, Hajime, Fuyuhiko, Toko, and Mikan were all talking, Chiaki was quietly searching the library while playing a mobile game. She hears footsteps in the background and looks to see where the steps may have come from. She hears wind behind her and turns around, startled. She then hears breathing behind her neck and someone quietly saying hello to her. Chiaki stays quiet but feels sweat start to drip from her face. The person behind her is Kibara. Kibara asks Chiaki where Hajime is, and Chiaki answers that Hajime may be searching with the others. Chiaki suddenly feels a tight grip upon both of her hands while Kibara madly says that they're both going to have "a lot of fun". To her credit, Chiaki is brave and tries not to show how scared she is as her sweat continues to drip from her face. Kibara grabs both of Chiaki's arms and drags her into the darkness of the library before Hajime arrives there, Hajime instinctively knowing where to find them. The moment Kibara notices Hajime, he brutally stabs Chiaki's foot. Hajime yells for Kibara to stop as Kibara stabs Chiaki's other foot and Kibara yells for Hajime to back off. Hajime yells to Kibara in an attempt to get Kibara to leave Chiaki alone, but Kibara repeats his warning for Hajime to back off as Kibara stabs Chiaki's side. Chiaki yells out in obvious pain while Kibara taunts her, telling her that Hajime broke another promise. Kibara then pulls out his raygun, and tells Chiaki to end it herself as he forces her to grip the gun. Chiaki pleads for Kibara to stop but undeterred, Kibara yells "DO IT, or I will end you myself!" as he holds his knife close to Chiaki's head, ready for more stabbing. Hajime pleads once more for Kibara to stop, but Kibara will not unless Chiaki "ends it all". In the meantime, poor Chiaki is bleeding from her sides and feet as Hajime offers to take the raygun shot in her place. Kibara flatly refuses, as he explains that the raygun has been configures for Chiaki to forget everything that happened after her death so that she will remember Hajime as the person who abandoned her when she needed him most. This option causes Chiaki to break down as Kibara touches the top of his blood-stained knife to her head. Chiaki then begs for Kibara to kill her, which is an unacceptable option for Hajime. Chiaki then says that she "should have died long ago" as Kibara's knife cuts small locks of her hair the closer he moves it to her skull. Hajime admits that Chiaki never deserved to die such a lonely death as Chiaki screams from the pain. Hajime then says that he will take care of Chiaki and that it's the only way that she will live as Kibara goads her to pull the trigger of the raygun. Hajime tells Chiaki to use the raygun and that he'll help her through her madness. Chiaki apologizes to Hajime as she tearfully shoots herself with the raygun, which doesn't fire at first. Kibara is livid at the first shot being a dud and demands that Chiaki shoot herself again, angrily pulling the gun from her to smash it against the wall, then presses it back into her hand for the second shot. Hajime reaffirms that he will take care of Chiaki and for her not to worry. At that point, Hajime hears Chiaki speaking to him in his mind, telling him that she didn't want things to turn out this way. The voice continues to waver between wanting to shoot and not wanting to shoot, at one point saying the revival of her old self will be beautiful, then immediately contradicts itself in confusion. The voice then asserts that the shot will make her forget that Hajime ever came back for her, but also that her death will make everyone sad. But the inner voice of Chiaki in Hajime's head then asserts that shooting herself is indeed the right choice. Hajime then lays everything out for Chiaki - how he enjoyed his time with her, how no one would enjoy her death, and that her death is not the right choice. He further asserts that everyone in the Hall, including himself, will help Chiaki through the impending chaos and for her not to give up. Kibara is bored by the impassioned speech, but Hajime affirms that he will make up for the promise that he broke at Chiaki's insistence. She thanks Hajime as she shoots herself with the raygun for the second time. Kibara lets go of Chiaki as she falls to the library floor and runs away as Hajime runs over to Chiaki. Hajime then picks Chiaki up and takes her to the infirmary. Hajime bandages her wounds after placing her on an infirmary bed. Dels then walks into the infirmary and asks how Chiaki is, and is informed by Hajime that her memory reset. Dels and Hajime talk of their regrets and Kibara's injuries as Chiaki talks in her sleep. Hajime checks her temperature as she continues to talk in her sleep, then he holds her hand reassuringly. She repeats "Hinata-kun.. I don't want to die.. " as she sleeps. Hajime goes to put a cold, damp rag on Chiaki's forehead as Dels tries to talk to her with no results. Max wanders in to the infirmary, sees Dels, and thinks it's Kibara. Chiaki screams in pain and emotional torment briefly, then falls right back to sleep. Dels explains to Max that he (Dels) is not a clone while Hajime again reassures Chiaki that everything will be okay. Mikan leaves the infirmary briefly to welcome the latest graduate, Kotoko Utsugi, Lil' Ultimate Drama Queen. In another fit of anime logic, Makoto reappears to assist Kotoko in choosing a faction to align with. As Kotoko ponders her decision, Max goes to the entry way of the Main Hall, introduces himself to Kotoko, and he quickly sews her a cute lil' Kotoko plushie. Kotoko is beside herself with joy as Kyoko comes up to introduce herself, and Dels comes up to trigger Kotoko (with the word "gentle"). Fuyuhiko then happens upon the scene and notices Kokoto breaking down. Dels taunts Kotoko with her trigger word again, causing the young miss to burst into tears. Kyoko sternly chides Dels, who feigns ignorance of his deed, and says Kotoko's trigger word a third time. Toko then happens upon the scene and flatly tells Dels to stop hurting the young miss. Dels blithely says the trigger word a fourth time, causing the group around Kotoko to revolt, insult, etc., then purposely says it a FIFTH time. (What a jerk.) Kazuichi Souda then joins the fracas as Kyoko admonishes Dels, then Souda says the trigger word with emphasis. Toko takes out a tazer gun and threatens to bring "HER" out if anyone says "gentle". Souda says it a second time and Toko has had enough - she tazes herself to bring out Genocider Syo. Kyoko is unfazed, having seen Syo repeatedly during the first mutual killing game. Syo asks why she was summoned and the group points to Souda, including Dels who makes a run for it. Syo goes after Souda, thus birthing the word/name "Cuckzuichi". In the midst of the fray, Kotoko makes her decision to align with the Future Foundation. Category:Story Arcs